


Enamorarse

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their trip to Spain, Yunho and Changmin became an official couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enamorarse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stephie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephie/gifts).



> [Homin did not visit Barcelona. They visited several other cities in Spain. So, the location is non-canon.]

[ ](http://xxfergiexx.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/457/66337)

 

 **Paris - Summer 2011**  
  
  
Yunho entered the hotel room with an itinerary in his hand. He called out melodiously, “Chaaaangminieeeee, where are you?”  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
Yunho assumed the younger man was passed out on the bed. His assumption was proved true upon entering the bedroom. Changmin was still in his bath towel, lying face down on the bed. Yunho folded his arms and leaned against the doorway.  
  
  
“Oh, Changminnie, are you alive?”  
  
  
Muffled grunts and grumbling were the only responses. Yunho pushed off the doorway, wiggled his butt, reared back, and pounced on the younger man. Changmin flopped and shouted, “JUNG YUNHO!”  
  
  
Wiggling comfortably on Changmin’s butt, Yunho cooed, “Guess what we’re doing at 3am?”  
  
  
Changmin tried to booty-bump him off, but Yunho was tenacious and dug his nails in Changmin’s bare back. Turning his head to the side, Changmin answered, “I hope I am in a beer-induced coma at 3am…now, can you get off me?”  
  
  
“No,” Yunho refused, purposely shoving himself down. Changmin grunted, “Geeeeeet ooooff!”  
  
  
Instead of obeying, Yunho waved the itinerary in the grumpy man’s face. “SPAIN!”  
  
  
Changmin flipped over so suddenly it knocked Yunho forward, and he would have fallen off the bed if Changmin hadn’t kept two hands on him. Yunho was hovering a few inches above the younger man’s face. They stared at each other until Changmin broke the silence, “I thought we weren’t leaving for Spain until noon tomorrow. A sleep in…Yunho, you promised me a sleep in!”  
  
  
Yunho absentmindedly moved some of the wet tendrils hiding Changmin’s brown eyes. “I know. But manager-sshi insists on leaving in the middle of the night. The fans are expecting us at noon. We’re supposed to keep this trip to Spain a secret.”  
  
  
“A secret?” Changmin’s ears perked up. “You mean, we won’t be stalked? We can do our business…and relax in peace?”  
  
  
Yunho nodded, throwing himself to the side onto a pillow. “We have a long photoshoot to complete for that photobook but _Spain_ , Changminnie, we’ll be in _Spain_!”  
  
  
Changmin hummed pleasurably, eyes shutting involuntarily. Yunho’s eyelids flickered lazily and followed Changmin’s suit.  
  
  
During the few precious hours of sleep, they migrated towards each other. Changmin was curled around Yunho from behind, a long leg thrown over the older man. The hotel phone was ringing, waking Yunho up first. He reached for phone and mumbled, “Hello?”  
  
  
“Why aren’t you two down here already?” Manager-sshi asked impatiently. “I sent coordi up there but the door was locked.”  
  
  
“Holy Bambi!” Yunho exclaimed as he noticed the digital clock read – 2:45am. “We’ll be right down!”  
  
  
Yunho elbowed Changmin awake. “Time to leave, Changminnie!”  
  
  
Changmin opened his eyes just to glare then flipped over on his other side to continue sleeping. Yunho exhaled sharply. “Shim Changmin. Out of bed NOW!” And smacked Changmin _hard_ on one butt cheek.  
  
  
Groaning, Changmin climbed like a mummy out of bed, mumbling curses and something about needing to pee. Yunho sympathized and so hugged the younger man before he disappeared into the bathroom. “Cheer up! We’re going to Spain. We’re going to have fun, right? You and me…”  
  
  
Changmin patted him indulgingly on the back and pulled away. “We’re going to go work, no play, hyung.”  
  
  
Yunho wondered what he said wrong.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Spain was a magical place. From the moment they stepped off the plane, Yunho thought this. Waiting in the line at customs, Yunho rocked on the balls of his feet listening to the beautiful Spanish being spoken around them. “Doesn’t it sound romantic?” He asked Changmin.  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“Spanish.”  
  
  
Changmin nodded. “Hm. Yes, quite. Stop fidgeting, hyung.” Yunho smile slipped off his face.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
At their hotel in Barcelona, their manager was giving them the run down. “This is your room for the next few days. We are meeting the photographer on the beach tomorrow at 7am. So, get some rest tonight. Yunho-sshi, there’s a lovely view of the ocean from the balcony – I knew you’d appreciate that.”  
  
  
Yunho bounced to the balcony and gasped. “It’s beautiful! Changmin, come see!”  
  
  
Changmin was lounging on the couch with his eyes closed. “Later.”  
  
  
Yunho looked deflated. Manager-sshi coughed and directed a comment at Changmin, “The suite has two bedrooms, just as you like it.”  
  
  
“Thank you, manager-sshi,” Changmin replied, eyes opening a fraction to he stare at Yunho.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Sometime in the middle of the night, Changmin entered Yunho’s bedroom. Yunho squeezed the deer plushie to his chest and waited. Changmin climbed into the bed and under the covers carefully, as if trying not to disturb Yunho. But Yunho always woke up at the sound of the door opening, always made sure to never miss these moments when Changmin sought him out.  
  
  
He felt Changmin snuggle into his back; they’re sharing one pillow on a king-sized bed. Yunho held his breath, wondering if Changmin would say anything this time. In a small wisp of a voice, Changmin said, “I – I couldn’t sleep…my bed is too…lumpy.”  
  
  
 _Excuses, always full of excuses_. Pushing back at Changmin’s chest, trying to move the other away, Yunho said, “Okay, but I want some space.”  
  
  
Changmin moved in closer, wrapping his arms and legs around Yunho. “Please, hyung.”  
  
  
Yunho lied still and whispered, “Okay… _koala_.”  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Stepping onto the beach the next morning, with his gray capris and short-sleeved outfit, Yunho felt more free and alive than he’s felt in a long time. The breeze was steady and the sun was brightly shining. He turned to the right to see Changmin, who was dressed in the same gray outfit, tilting his head towards the wind with his eyes closed. Mika Ninagawa, their famous blonde female photographer, was taking solo pictures of Changmin. Yunho knelt down and settled on searching for sea shells as he waited patiently for his turn.  
  
  
Yunho grew bored with that activity quickly and focused his attention on Changmin’s photoshoot. The younger man was posing naturally: [laughing adorably](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5r73cIJ7N1qe8voho1_1280.jpg), [staring soulfully into the camera](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5r72wVzwS1qe8voho1_500.jpg), and [ lying invitingly on the sand](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5r70vIIhm1qe8voho1_1280.jpg). All the poses made Yunho’s breath catch. _What a gorgeous man_ , he thought. Yunho felt embarrassed when Mika called him over. It was his turn now.  
  
  
“Just do what feels natural, Yunho-san!” She commanded him. Yunho [ smiled sunnily at the camera](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5r7nkiXFt1qe8voho1_1280.jpg), [ ran to the shore and pirouetted into an elegant leap ](http://25.media.tumblr.com/e93ff3df31c8d93bdbd7baa5594b7497/tumblr_mfd0nySNmP1r51pwqo1_500.jpg), and [lied on his stomach on the sand, in what he hoped was an alluring manner](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5r70918zx1qe8voho1_1280.jpg).  
  
  
Mika said, lowering her camera, “Beautiful, Yunho-san. Let’s take a small break so I can check these frames.”  
  
  
Yunho accepted the compliment with a smile, half-believing her, half-not. He stood up and made an effort to pat away the sand stuck to his outfit. Choosing to play for a bit, Yunho jogged to the shore again. The ocean was massive, ominous, and beautiful all at the same time. The waves were undulating, sweeping onto the sanded shore forming a jagged line of white foam, then taking a part of the beach when it swept back into the sea.  
  
  
Yunho saw a wave coming. With a purposeful frown, Yunho wiggled back, preparing to jump the wave. When the wave came at him and hit his legs, a kind of giddiness bubbled inside him. [Yunho yelped, hopped and wobbled away from the shore with a huge grin. His eyes found Changmin, who was seated on the sand comfortably](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8kobksMph1qmrfvvo1_r1_500.gif). Changmin was staring at him with the barest smile but something about it made his heart race.  
  
  
Mika told them they had to pose lying down on the beach together. Various visuals popped into Yunho’s head. One very glaring outcome from them was: they were going to look like lovers on a beach. For some reason, he was okay with that. He stirred at the thought, actually.  
  
  
Yunho laid down on his stomach across from Changmin. He looked at his friend and said, “This is weird, right?”  
  
  
Changmin didn’t respond, just focused his attention on the camera. Used to the attitude, Yunho did the same. Mika lowered her camera revealing a frown. “You two must relax. This photoshoot is about getting away from all the fans, all the prying eyes and just focusing on each other. Let’s start with, uh, Changmin-san. Can you extend your left arm towards Yunho?”  
  
  
She snapped a picture. Then inquired nonchalantly, “Have you two every played the thumb war game?”  
  
  
The young men nodded. Mika suggested, “Why don’t you play it now? I’d like to see who wins…”  
  
  
Yunho clasped fingers with Changmin, wiggling his thumb and eyebrows in turn. “Ready, Changminnie?”  
  
  
“Ready,” the younger man said with a tiny smile.  
  
  
[Their thumbs started playfully dodging each other](http://24.media.tumblr.com/916bcca9ea804c476daf0a34a0e4a24e/tumblr_mfosg9Tcwz1qkr8tao2_250.gif). Yunho got Changmin’s thumb then Changmin fought back and held down Yunho’s thumb for more than 3 seconds, thus winning. Yunho was making goading noises but when his thumb got caught he yelled in a silly manner. [Changmin was now grinning widely while hitting Yunho’s hand lightly in punishment](http://25.media.tumblr.com/17c88c7651019654ab55c86f3631f21d/tumblr_mfosg9Tcwz1qkr8tao1_250.gif).  
  
  
The staff around them cried out in jubilation: “Cute! So cute!”  
  
  
Mika was snapping away with her camera like mad, squealing under breath. “Yes, yes, exactly what I want, yes!”  
  
  
Their ‘war’ turned into a full-fledged hand clasp. With the staff cooing over them, [Yunho gave Changmin a small laugh and grin ](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lxls8npjKS1qmrfvvo1_400.gif). [ Changmin wouldn’t look him in the eyes but was smiling and shaking his head](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lxls8npjKS1qmrfvvo2_400.gif).  
  
  
[Changmin’s hand, eventually, slid down into a loose fist while Yunho’s hand curled around it](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0e70higNE1qmrfvvo4_250.jpg). [Changmin laid his head down on his arm to sleep](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0e70higNE1qmrfvvo6_400.jpg). The younger man looked unguarded and relaxed. [Yunho couldn’t help gazing down at the attractive male](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0e70higNE1qmrfvvo5_400.jpg) and wondered: _Have we really been together for 8 years?_  
  
  
Mika was crying out her pleasure at what they were doing. Yunho was startled; he’d forgotten they were even doing a photoshoot. Changmin was still napping with a small smile. Yunho rested his head on his own wrist as he stared into the camera. [ He peered towards Changmin. Like he sensed Yunho’s gaze, Changmin lifted his head, eyes downcast. Immediately, Yunho revered his attention back to the camera pointed at them](http://24.media.tumblr.com/712a1766e173e55fc1728336dc617420/tumblr_mfnftnXzI51qd80wyo2_500.gif).  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
They became busy with solo shots for the rest of the day; Yunho hardly saw Changmin. After many poses with a female salsa dancer, Yunho asked the woman in very broken English, “How…You…Say…Love?” Then mimed a person with his hands and touched his heart.  
  
  
The dancer, with heavy make-up and a tight polka-dotted red dress, appeared confused at first. But after the miming, her expression cleared and she answered, “ _Te amo_.”  
  
  
“ _Te amo_ ,” Yunho repeated slowly. He logged the simple phrase away in his mind. ‘I love you’ was after all the most important phrase in any language.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
That night, Yunho and Changmin lied together in bed. Turning his head so that their foreheads touch, Yunho asked Changmin, “So, how was the rest of your day? Did you like your female model?”  
  
  
“Yes, it was enjoyable,” Changmin said, hand caressing Yunho’s arm. “My model was cute…”  
  
  
And Changmin went on and described his day. Yunho listened quietly, nodding in the right places, watching the way the younger man spoke and absorbing the sound of his voice.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
The following day, they toured parts of Barcelona while Mika trailed them with a camera. [ They shopped and snacked at the market](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5r5j8xECn1qe8voho1_1280.jpg), then changed costumes and [rode in a Spanish-styled carriage](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5r5s7OiEk1qe8voho1_1280.jpg).  
  
  
Yunho spent most of the time chatting away about their surroundings. Changmin didn’t say much; he mostly just listened and nodded. Yunho fleetingly wished he could have the chatty Changmin from last night.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Mika took them to a church next. The spiritual place affected Yunho greatly. He ended up kneeling at one of the benches and praying before the shoot started. Yunho noticed Changmin standing stiffly next to him when he stood up [ and sat properly on the bench. Yunho stared at Changmin](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7joev8t241qe8voho1_1280.jpg) and said quietly, “I pray for you. I pray for us.”  
  
  
Eyes on the camera capturing their moment, Changmin muttered, “Yunho…”  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Outside the old church, they posed in thick sweaters, near lovely flower pots. The heat of Barcelona was intense; Yunho could see it making Changmin grumpy. He went to stand close to the younger man and said in Japanese, “Hey, you. It’s just a few minutes. Think of our perfectly air-conditioned room and pretend you’re there.”  
  
  
[Changmin confessed to him in Korean, “I’m really hot right now.”](http://shim-jung-love.tumblr.com/post/20426406162/yunho-changmin-said-that-hes-hot-right-now-in) Yunho wanted to be cheesy and say: “But you’re hot always, my Changminnie” but decided it was wiser not to irritate Changmin directly. The indirect approach was better. Grinning, Yunho teased his friend by addressing the staff: “Changmin just told me he’s hot in Korean.” The teasing worked. Changmin smiled. Yunho pointed and giggled at him, making the younger man laugh at himself.  
  
  
In a bubbly good mood, Yunho observed the beautiful nature around them. Yunho adored flowers. [He pulled a flower down from one of the pots and inhaled its scent. He felt Changmin’s gaze on him](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7js4em2li1qe8voho1_1280.jpg). “So sweet,” Yunho said. Then he heard it. A husky faint whisper: “You’re the sweet one.”  
  
  
A butterfly danced in Yunho’s heart. He let go of the flower and moved [to press his back ever-so slightly to Changmin’s arm as they smiled at the camera](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7joivn35a1qe8voho1_1280.jpg).  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
“Who’s the idiot that decided to put me in a sweater under the blazing sun all afternoon in a [ bull-riding arena](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7jo78qfs21qe8voho1_1280.jpg)? Who, Yunho? I could have died from dehydration!”  
  
  
Yunho was resting on the couch in their air-conditioned room that evening listening to Changmin rant. “They kept water on hand.”  
  
  
Changmin was gulping down his 3rd bottle of water since they got back to the hotel. Furthermore, the younger man seemed allergic to clothes for he’s walking around only in shorts. Throwing himself on a plush chair, Changmin answered, “That’s not enough! You know I sweat like a pig! That was torture, hyung, torture!”  
  
  
Yunho held in a laugh to agree seriously, “Yes, yes, Changdol-ah, you’re right.”  
  
  
Satisfied with being right, Changmin sat on the floor at Yunho’s feet. “Massage. Please. My back is killing me.”  
  
  
Shaking his head at the maknae’s antics, Yunho pulled Changmin closer, hands kneading the younger man’s shoulders. Changmin threw his head back and groaned, “Ohhhhh…you have the best hands.”  
  
  
Lost in the feel of Changmin’s hot skin, Yunho let his hands wander down Changmin’s chest. “Did you enjoy our other shoots today?”  
  
  
Changmin rested his head on Yunho’s knee then leaned back to rest his head on the spot in between Yunho’s legs. “I was with you. So yes.”  
  
  
Yunho’s stomach was doing flips. His finger absentmindedly teased the small hairs on Changmin’s chest and navel. The younger man blinked up at Yunho upside down. “Yunho…”  
  
  
The voice drew him to hover over full, wide lips. The feel of Changmin’s hot breath enticed Yunho to part his mouth…  
  
  
But something held Yunho back from taking the plunge. Scared Changmin will impulsively kiss him, Yunho jerked back. “Okay, massage all done!” He moved Changmin’s head up and hopped off the couch. “Bedtime!”  
  
  
Changmin didn’t enter Yunho’s bedroom that night.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
On their third day in Spain, the morning was spent taking tons of solo shots. Then, their final shoot around mid-afternoon was in a bedroom. They were both wearing pajamas. Mika asked them to lie in bed together. Yunho mind was instantly reminded of how Changmin clung to him many nights. He half-hoped the younger man would try to do the same thing now.  
  
  
But not a single attempt to touch Yunho was made. Changmin kept a good distance on the bed, never looking at Yunho. [At one point, Changmin tilted his head to the side, resting it awkwardly on his hand. Yunho puts his hand on Changmin’s head, hoping to bring that gorgeous head closer and let it rest more comfortably on his lap. But Changmin nudged his hand away with a “Yahhhh…” and a flick of his hair](http://ww3.sinaimg.cn/large/697fc542gw1dzy7gn8qa0g.gif). Familiar disappointment swelled inside him. [He tried to smile at the camera, though](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5r418X2BT1qe8voho1_1280.jpg). _Stay positive because the camera is always watching_ , Yunho constantly told himself. [He glanced over at Changmin](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5r3z8c3p81qe8voho3_1280.jpg), and seeing the younger man acting stiff on what should be a very relaxing photoshoot caused a twinge of naughtiness in Yunho; he wanted to throw the stoic Shim off-guard.  
  
  
For one pose, [Yunho hugged the pillow to his chest, staring cutely at the camera](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5r3z8c3p81qe8voho2_1280.jpg). Changmin still hadn’t moved a muscle. _Oh, we’ll see about that, Mr. Shim!_  
  
  
[Taking matters into his own hands, Yunho tossed the pillow haphazardly onto Changmin’s legs. The younger man shifted as Yunho hurled himself onto that pillow and placed a hand under his face](http://twitpic.com/bnx3sz).  
  
  
Mika was clicking the camera furiously. [“Good, Yunho-san…very good…beautiful, beautiful.”](http://25.media.tumblr.com/484d37af05a78356a12d75dbf829b42d/tumblr_mf9bscvF2x1qd80wyo2_500.jpg)  
  
  
Yunho thrived from the praise. [Smiling brightly from his spot on Changmin’s legs, he hoped Changmin at least had a pleasant look on his face](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5r3z8c3p81qe8voho1_1280.jpg). For a third pose, [he sat up on his elbows, still crowded at Changmin’s legs, to show everyone just how adorable they were together](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5r3z8c3p81qe8voho4_1280.jpg).  
  
  
As far as Yunho could tell, Changmin barely changed up his pose. However, the all the staff members kept calling out: “Cute! They’re so different!” When Mika called a short break, Yunho laid on his back, purposely holding Changmin’s legs down, in case the maknae got any ideas of escape. Yunho glanced around the set…no one was paying attention to them. But it seemed Changmin was determined to hide himself behind the pillow he was clutching.  
  
  
Yunho reached out to take the pillow away. Changmin held it tighter. “No.”  
  
  
Teasingly, Yunho said, “Oh, come on, what’re you hiding?”  
  
  
Changmin’s eyes narrowed disapprovingly. “Hyung, I need you to get off me.”  
  
  
Yunho scowled. “I’m not doing anything to you. Why must you act like I’m diseased sometimes?” And he snagged the pillow away from Changmin swiftly.  
  
  
Eyes blown wide with panic, Changmin kept his arms rigidly at his sides. Yunho almost felt concerned for his health. But then, his gaze traveled downward involuntarily...thinking wildly that maybe his band mate had been hiding a puppy under that pillow.  
  
  
But nope, there wasn’t a puppy. There was a bump. A very hard bump. Bulging from the front of Changmin’s black pajama pants. Oh. _Oh_. The mere thought of Changmin having amorous feelings for him made Yunho throb too.  
  
  
“Uh. Changmin. I –“  
  
  
With a tense visage, Changmin snatched the pillow back, avoiding Yunho’s shocked scrutiny. “Don’t say anything…”  
  
  
But Yunho needed to say something. And not calmly either. Finally, Yunho had clarity for the years of unexplained tension between him and Changmin. He wanted to talk about their feelings. It angered him that his friend kept it hidden from him for God knows how long. And it didn’t seem like Changmin was going to try and talk it out with him either. Avoiding or ignoring - it’s what Shim Changmin did best.  
  
  
Yunho walked off the set, claiming a headache. He couldn’t handle being around Changmin at the moment.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Lying in bed and staring down at his deer plushie, Yunho thought over the past 8 years. Not counting the teenage years when Changmin hero-worshipped him but the years where Changmin matured and became more guarded with Yunho in public. _When had that happened?_ Yunho wondered. They had been through so much before their comeback as duo. Yunho could probably pinpoint Changmin’s change to the beginning of this year.  
  
  
When they were alone, though, Changmin was his precious maknae. The maknae who told Yunho about his day, the things he liked, things that annoyed him…everything. The maknae who clung to Yunho at night, despite having a bedroom of his own.  
  
  
Changmin wasn’t always like this, of course. He used to lock himself in his bedroom a lot and that drove Yunho crazy. On those days, Yunho would storm out of their apartment in frustration. He hated feeling alone…he hated when _Changmin_ left him alone.  
  
  
The sound of his bedroom door creaking open awakened him from the habitual musings about his best friend. Changmin stood at the doorway in black boxer-briefs and a t-shirt, wet hair grazing the tops of his eyes.  
  
  
“Hyung,” Changmin begun tentatively. “May I sleep with you?”  
  
  
Yunho’s temperature rose. Wearing a long t-shirt to bed, Yunho was suddenly aware of his nakedness. He pulled the comforter up to his chest as he answered, “I think it’s best if you sleep in your room tonight, Changmin.”  
  
  
“Hyung, please –“  
  
  
Raw emotion bursts out of Yunho, making him throw away the comforter and leap out of bed. “No! Don’t _hyung_ me…just NO! You have your own room, Changmin. I don’t know what you want from me. This afternoon you shut me up. You don’t want to discuss anything, you don’t want us to try and understand this… _thing_ between us…you just want to ignore it. Well, I need my space. I can’t deal with your mood swings anymore.”  
  
  
Yunho pulled down on his shirt, looking everywhere but at Changmin. Warmth enveloped him in an instant; Yunho was cocooned in Changmin’s arms. His nose pressed into Changmin’s neck…Yunho breathed in once, the scent arousing him so much it scared him. He pushed at Changmin. “Let go. I want an explanation of what happened today.”  
  
  
Changmin sunk onto the bed, staring up at Yunho sharply. “I think it was pretty obvious what happened.”  
  
  
“Was it because of me?” Yunho asked in a small voice. He strongly suspected it was, but he wanted a confirmation.  
  
  
“No,” Changmin snipped at him sarcastically. “It was because of another beautiful person sprawled all over my legs.”  
  
  
“Beautiful?” Yunho repeated in disbelief. “Me?”  
  
  
Changmin snorted and attempted to pull Yunho to the bed, but Yunho wrenched back. “Tell me, Changminnie. I want to hear it.” When Changmin simply stared at him intently, Yunho added scathingly, “Oh, now you’re perfectly capable of looking at me, of not avoiding my eyes. Does your affection for me come with strict conditions or something?”  
  
  
Changmin huffed. “It’s not like that.”  
  
  
“Then, what’s it like? By all means, Changmin, explain it to me.”  
  
  
Changmin admitted, “I don’t want to look like a fool.”  
  
  
Yunho folded his arms. “And acknowledging my affection for you in public would make you look like a fool?”  
  
  
A loud silence passed. After which Changmin said with a quiet desperation, “You show your affection for me so easily, you wear it like a medal sometimes. I don’t know how to be like that with you. I feel awkward being so open. But that doesn’t mean I love you any less.”  
  
  
“Love?” Yunho whispered.  
  
  
Changmin continued like he wasn’t interrupted. “I would look like a fool if I acted in public the same way I act with you in private. The things I want to do sometimes…the urges. You’ll never know because in some ways, Yunho, you keep me at a distance too.”  
  
  
Yunho inhaled and exhaled deeply. “Maybe. But I don’t want that. I want us to at least be honest when we’re alone. What sort of urges, Changmin?”  
  
  
Lying back on the bed, Changmin cocked an eyebrow at him. “I think you saw what sort of _urges_ this afternoon…”  
  
  
Yunho pulled down on his shirt again, eyeing at Changmin through his bangs. “And you have nothing more to say, Changminnie? You want to ignore me in public, shower affection in private, and secretly desire me and do nothing about it? Because let me tell you something, I happened to realize something too. I –“  
  
  
“ _Te amo_ ,” Changmin interrupted with a hand tugging on the hem of Yunho’s shirt.  
  
  
Yunho insides surged. _I love you too!_  
  
  
The words stuck in his throat as Changmin laid his cheek on Yunho’s stomach. “I should have told you sooner.”  
  
  
A burning _urge_ shot through him at the tenderness. “ _T-Te amo_ , Changmin.”  
  
  
Changmin lifted his head and eyes gaping at Yunho’s lips. Yunho understood. The younger man wanted a kiss. And Yunho wanted to be kissed.  
  
  
They met each other half-way and tumbled onto the bed. Changmin gripped the back of Yunho’s bare thighs since the t-shirt rode up. Yunho shivered and kissed deeper.  
  
  
Then, Yunho grinned into the kiss. “Take it off me.”  
  
  
Changmin moaned and rolled them over. “With pleasure.”  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
The final photoshoot was the following night. Its theme seemed like a date set in the intimate night life of Barcelona. Mika shadowed them as they walked down various streets, [dancing and laughing together](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5pci9nyxI1qe8voho1_r1_1280.jpg).  
  
  
Down one of the busy streets, [Changmin curled a hand around Yunho’s shoulder and spoke to him very quietly](http://25.media.tumblr.com/5c1d4cd418aaa02b916a575237ecf873/tumblr_mfomvcJDSh1qd80wyo1_500.gif) and in Korean, “Let’s try to finish this quickly. I want us back in our room so we can finish what we started.”  
  
  
Yunho beamed, muttering so Mika wouldn’t hear him, “It was magical.”  
  
  
“And this morning?”  
  
  
“Also magical.”  
  
  
Changmin smirked. “And last night?”  
  
  
Yunho bit his bottom lip. “Perfect.”  
  
  
Changmin’s smirk softened while sending Yunho wayward glances. “I wanna make love to you again…tonight.”  
  
  
Blood sizzling like the Spanish summer heat, Yunho smiled at the camera as he said, “ _Te amo, Changminnie_. And he wrapped an arm around his dear’s shoulders while Changmin securely held Yunho’s back.  
  
  
[They walked down a main street of Barcelona, entwined and in love, pointing out the sights to each other](http://24.media.tumblr.com/f34299bbbc97f3ffe2446a34e75af605/tumblr_mfomvcJDSh1qd80wyo2_500.gif).  
  
  
Spain will forever be a magical place for Yunho and his partner, Changmin. It’s a place to…  
  
  
 _Enamorarse…_  
  
  
 _Fall in love_.

 

 


End file.
